Reishou
Haku Reishou is a character from the manga Ookami-Heika no Hanayome. Appearance Reishou has short, black hair and dark brown eyes. He is described as handsome by most of the female characters. Personality To the outside world, he is known as the ruthless Wolf King. However, there are actually two sides to Reishou: his kind, gentle side and his scary side. Since the country is in need of a strong king, he usually only shows his scary side to others. He is very hardworking and often spends hours in government buildings, trying to stabilize the country, which was in disarray after the rebellion. Since he was persecuted by his older brother's assassins (the previous king) when he was young, he is very suspicious and mistrusting towards others, especially his own family members. Biography Reishou was born to a king of Hakuyou Kingdom and a consort of humble birth who was a dancer. During his father's reign, the Inner Palace was filled with consorts competing for the king's affection, which caused his mother's health to decline. Due to his mother's deteriorating health, they were moved to the northern borderlands away from the palace. When his older brother inherited the throne, he planned to eliminate his younger brother so that nobody could attempt to usurp him. Thus, Reishou's scary nature developed (as well as a resistance to poison). He spent quite a while fighting on the northern border against invaders during a war where he met some of the other characters that appear later in the manga. Meanwhile, his older brother ignored government affairs to indulge himself in alcohol and women, which led to a rebellion. Reishou, who actually did not want to be king, ascended the throne after his brother's death and successfully ended the rebellion. He still works hard in order to stabilize the country, which had been neglected by the previous kings. Government officials still try to control him by offering their daughters to him in marriage, but since nobody is allowed to see his gentle side, Ri Jun, his aide, comes up with the idea to hire a temporary bride to slow the offers. Relationships Tei Yuurin The unlucky young woman who was offered a job at the palace and ended up having to work as Reishou's temporary bride. Although she is scared of him when he is acting like the ruthless Wolf King, she gets along very well with his gentle self, which she calls the "Puppy King." Reishou is often amused by Yuurin's expressions and emotional outbursts; he often calls her funny and cute. At first, she was only supposed to be at the palace temporarily, but he eventually becomes fond of her and calls her to his office because he doesn't have the energy to do his paperwork without her. Later on, he even expresses a fear of being hated by her and becomes frantic when she gets angry or sad. In the later chapters (which haven't been translated), he confesses his love to Yuurin. In the later chapters (which haven't been translated), after both Reishou and Yuurin confessing their love for each other and Yuurin returns to the palace, he and Yuurin officially become like newly weds, with Yuurin officially becoming his consort. It is often mentioned in the later chapters that they are no longer pretending to be lovers, but are actual lovers. Ri Jun The king's close aide who has been working at his side since his time in the army. He always has the king's well being in mind. They generally have a good relationship and Ri Jun is very devoted to Reishou. There are times when Ri Jun becomes frustrated with Reishou's free spirit and whimsicality, though. Gallery External Links